


The (un)Lucky one

by xLonelyDreamerx



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Manipulation, Multi, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, summary will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLonelyDreamerx/pseuds/xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: For the first time, L could understand what Beyond and Light saw in her;potential





	The (un)Lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been bugging me for 5 years so I'm finally writing it

* * *

_“Because I was bored, that's why.”_

_— Ryuk_

* * *

 

 

 

Dry and desolate, the realm was dark and appeared lifeless, they were very few vegetables in the barren land but they couldn’t be found easily.

It was surrounded by deserts that had various strange objects. The spheres, which were shaped like concentric orbs, were littered about the surface. These artifacts had openings which let Shinigami see anywhere in the Human World from a birds-eye view.

In this dark realm, three shinigami were sitting on the ground, lazily talking to one another, “A talk, huh?” One of them asked, titling his head. “That’s interesting. He never answered _my_ questions” _He never talked to any of them._

“Maybe we could-” the second shinigami started suggesting but was cut off by the third.

 “Forget it, it’s pointless.”

“He changed since he returned from the human world” The first one mused. “I wonder if it’s worth checking.”

“I’m not giving up my notebook,” The second shinigami protested, hugging the material as if alerted it would be stolen from him.

“It’s not worth it, anyways,” commented the third one.

The first shinigami hummed and his face twisted into a grimace that appeared like a smile.

“Didn’t you hear? He found Ryuk”

“Oh, well, that’s worth watching”

 

* * *

 

A Shinigami was sitting on a rock on the edge of a cliff while watching the human world from afar; he had a fairly humanoid appearance. His skin was a light grey, almost blue-ish color, and he had black, spiky hair, his limbs were abnormally long and he had large, round, yellow eyes with red irises.

“Huh?” He glanced behind him and saw the Shinigami approaching him, “Who are you?”

“Don’t you remember me, Ryuk?”

He walked closer and Ryuk laughed, “Oh yeah! I thought you would have turned into ashes by now.”

The shinigami clenched his fists and hissed, “ _Thief_!”

 

Ryuk didn’t deny it, he only chuckled

“I need you to come with him to the human world.”

“O,” Ryuk tapped a long finger against his cheek as if he was considering, “Eh, no”

“You have to!”

“The flyers didn’t work?” Ryuk burst laughing

 “Armonia give me few scrolls” Sidoh said instead, “But the others stole them from me!”

Ryuk sighed at his whining and murmured,  “Seems you’re bit, eh, irresponsible, huh?”

“C’mon, Ryuk. I even brought you this…” Sidoh added, changing his tactic. He threw an old dry apple that fell in front of his feet, “I’ve heard you’ve taking a liking on them for whatever reason.”

Ryuk gathered the apple and looked at it for a moment before he tsked, “I would have liked one a bit juicier.”

Despite his disapproval, he started biting it.

“You know how the humans work,” started Sidoh with a look of disgust. “You know how to interact and you know their world”

Ryuk nodded as he ate. “You could say I’m a pretty informed guy”

“You are!” Sidoh exclaimed, not catching up to Ryuk’s mocking tone. “Which is why I need you, Ryuk! I can’t go back to Armonia, he’s… scary” He whispered

“Humans can be scary too.” Ryuk took a few bites of the horrible apple and continued, “Now if you’re thinking of doing something stupid, like demanding your Death Note from the human who has it… now _that_ would be interesting.” He quickly shook his head and finished eating his apple, “Hmm, I was getting bored anyway.” He muttered mostly to himself and shrugged. “I’ll go with you”

Sidoh gasped in surprise and Ryuk explained,” Take it as my appreciation for that lousy apple.”

“But first,” Ruyk added, “I want something in return…”

**Author's Note:**

> Armonia is the right-hand man of the Shinigami King and sits on a throne. In canon, he informs Sidoh that his Death Note was stolen by Ryuk, and provides Sidoh with several scrolls describing the various rules that Shinigami have for interacting with humans.


End file.
